


Trust The Voices

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Bestie and I came up with a dozen ideas all at once, Don't Ask, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest between Bill and Alexander with their none related mate, M/M, Multi, None Human female, Olivia is just as bitchy, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shelley is adorbs as fuck, Shy Female Character, Smut, There's going to be a fucking Tangled Reference so help me god, it's this weird crossover between Hemlock Grove and THREE of the oldest skarsgard brothers, there's a ocelot cub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: They aren't Just in your head.





	1. Chapter 1

Evan smiled slightly as he looked out the window of Alexander Skarsgard's car. He had no clue what awaited them in the town of Hemlock Grove, but he could feel that good things were on the horizon. He had been nothing more than a street performer by day, with sleight of hand tricks to earn money, and his blood magic by night. 

How surprised he had been when a handsome stranger out of his very dreams arrived one night, changing his life forever. They had been together a few months now, with Alexander teaching him how to adjust to his newfound life, and his powers (which had amped up considerably now that he was a vampire.) 

They were now driving back to Hemlock Grove to meet Alexander's family. He had already warned Evan about his mother, and yet Evan was not at all concerned. He had a feeling Olivia would not like him, but all that mattered was that Alexander loved him, and by that train of thought...he was a Godfrey now...or, Skarsgard as the case might have been. 

The town of Hemlock Grove seemed sleepy enough, though Alexander had already told him of some of the things that had befallen the town, such as a Vargulf that had attempted to kill young women. He could sense the magic, and the...veil of supernatural energy that seemed to hang over the town. He saw the white tower in the distance, Godfrey Industries looming as they slowly made their way to the Godfrey residence.

Gustaf fluttered about, light on his feet even though he was nearly tall as Shelly, his slight form and prone to flights of eccentricity made their mother Olivia easily frustrated by him. That and he quite enjoyed spending as much time away from the Family as his career allowed him, for now the oldest prodigal son was returning with out anyone but he fully aware. Things were coming. 

People and interesting changes that weren't going to lead to too many deaths. His heart fluttered as the voices whispered about The Writer once again, he longed to meet her to feel her in his grasp. 

Alexander grimaced the closer they came. 

His powers whispering, telling him that his younger brother was already waiting for them. "Remember Evan....Gustaf. He's very eccentric. He follows the voices more then most of us. He will fall to flights of fancy when he isn't here." He squeezed Evan's hand kissing his palm. "Olivia...ahem Mother will be difficult. I am sorry"

Evan smiled softly "It is alright my love" he kissed Alexander's cheek "Just remember...as much as you may wish to defend me from her, I need to be able to stand my ground with her" he told Alexander. "I will not be intimidated or made to fear being with you because she may not like me" He said simply. "I am excited to meet your dear sister though, i heard you talking with her on the phone the other day, she seems to love you dearly" he smiled warmly.

"Shelly is the sweetest girl. Roman better be taking care of her, those damnable townspeople. She mentioned that Roman actually made a friend and it's a werewolf." He pulled into the driveway. "If mother...You are right but god damn it if she gets stupid I sweat to beat her." 

Shelly lumbered down the steps going to Gustaf excitedly, showing off her phone, a soft accented voice coming from the speaker. "Shelly what are you doing? What's all that stomping sweetiepop are you ok? Hello?" 

"I'm here" She typed "one of my brother's is coming home today." 

"Oh that's lovely sweetiepop. Well hey it's pay time again. I have the money from everything else just so you know. Just like before!" Shelly ended the call, hiding her face as she glowed in embarrassment, hurrying to the kitchen. 

Gustaf chuckled calling for her to come back. "They are in the driveway you silly goose!"

Evan stepped out of the car slowly, looking at the lavish home "Wow...can't say I expected a place like this" he admitted with a slight smile, glad he was wearing sunglasses so no one could see how wide his eyes were. He took a few deep breaths, he was nervous...and yet excited at the same time.

Shelly lumbered back in glowing this time with joy, Gustaf reached up booping her nose lovingly, "Precious little glowworm. You will have to tell me more of The Writer. I like her." He smiled taking Shelly's hand and helping her to pass the door frame and not risk tripping, once free of the steps and hazards he patted Shelly's back urging her to go ahead. 

Alexander gripped Evan's wrist his facing lighting with utter joy, his left hand flying in the air waving enthusiastically. "SHELLY SWEET LIGHTENING BUG!" He grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Shelly waved thundering up to her oldest brother lifting him up and squeezing him with all her might, grunting and giggling with joy as she spun him around.

Evan smiled, waving with his other hand. He stepped to the side so they had more room, though he did not act even the slightest bit surprised "Well aren't you the most adorable girl!" Evan grinned sincerely once she put Alexander down. "I'm Evan, your brother has told me a lot about you..." He smiled, offering to let Shelley hug him, knowing she was lightly going to lift him about.

Shelly glowed happily, her arms going around Evan and treating him just as she did her brothers. Spinning and laughing the way she did, she put him down and grabbed her phone. "You're here! Alexander has talked about you so much!"

Gustaf joined them giggling lightly, "Welcome home big brother" He grinned clapping his shoulder affectionately

Evan blushed a little "has he? well I hope he's had good things to say" he nudged Alexander a little. He looked at Gustaf "You must be Gustaf..." he shook Gustaf's hand then hugged him as well. "Sorry, I'm a hugger" he admitted with a smile. He looked at Shelley "Ya know glowbug, I think we're gonna be great friends" He grinned brightly.

Gustaf grinned. "I quite like hugs" He giggled. Alexander smiled, "I told you they would love you" 

Shelly pecked at her phone. "Gustaf has a crush on my friend!" She announced grinning 

“You little traitor!" Gustaf chuckled poking at her sides.

Evan chuckled softly "Is that so? Well, he seems like a good enough guy, so perhaps there is hope for said crush?" he smiled, looking at Gustaf and Shelley warmly.

Olivia stood in the doorway of the house, poised and regal, though her face looked as if she smelled something foul. "As usual no one has told me they were returning home"

Evan peeked around Shelley, seeing Olivia and deciding he would put his best foot forward, if she refused to take his gesture of good will, then he could give back what she gave. "Mrs Godfrey...how lovely to meet you" Evan said calmly as he approached her, extending his hand in greeting "Your son has told me so much about you" he added with a smile, waiting to see what her reaction was.

"All terrible things I am sure. Now do come inside all of you, it's rather warm out" 

Gustaf leaned close to Evan. "Yes wouldn't want her melting away now would we" Shelly shoved him lightly, wheezing her strange little laugh. 

Alexander laughed throwing his arm over Evan's shoulder keeping him close. "We'll get our luggage later. It can wait for now." To his mother he called out "Where's the youngest brother? Up some paid tarts skirts again?"

 

Olivia rolled her eyes "he is no doubt sleeping off his latest hangover" she answered. "Now get in the house before someone sees the crowd outside and mistakes us for having some kind of yard sale or something" She shuddered in revulsion. 

Evan blinked a little, she was...some kind of interesting, and in this case, interesting was more a substitute for him not being able to say anything nice. He stopped for a split second, hearing a few voices before he understood...she had driven her husband to suicide...

 

Alexander caught Evan's eyes shaking his head. A slight warning for his safety. He kissed Evan softly sweetly. He knew well what the voices were saying. Across the country in a rather colorful apartment unit a young Banshee typed up a storm. She'd reached her limits. 

Evan kissed back gently, nuzzling Alexander and wrapping his arms around him. He knew better than to antagonize Olivia, but if she did attack him...well. He would show her that he was not afraid of her. If Olivia had listened to the voices, they would have told her to be cautious around Evan, but she chose to ignore them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short on purpose.

Her anxiety peeked and with a bowl of gummy bears and party mix snacks in her lap she typed between stress eating. She needed the nearest flight to Hemlock Grove...Did she have a friend trace her co-authors address and name through her Skype. 

Yes. 

Did she feel bad. 

Yes, hence too many snacks. But she was at her wits end trying to get Shelly Godfrey her half of the royalties from the children's books.

It just so happened that on that particular day, There was a flight to Hemlock Grove that was on sale, discounted to the point that a first class ticket cost the same amount as a normal coach ticket would on any other day.

Clover Hux packed her bags telling her publicist that she was going to be out of town. Making sure the man understood she was not just fucking off and that she and her co author had finished the next pair of children's books. The paintings that went with all the dialogue were in her studio in order, he had her spare key and could pick them up in three days time. 

WELL before the deadline was due. She even had the new storyboards and art pieces sketched out for the next books. Jordan tried arguing with her but she hung up on him, cause that was always the best thing to do. Hang up and run. Her hands were shaking with determination, totally not nerves none what so ever! 

Clover could and would do this. It was only fair. Fair that Shelly Godfrey get her fair pay. Three years of money all neatly written out in the accumulated amount burned a whole in her pocket in the form of the check she was going to be presenting Shelly. Her sweet and silent friend.   
They were friends. She could say that. Right? Business partners... 

"AH FUCK IT!" She kicked her strewn about couch pillows before rushing through a shower then packing her toiletries. The redhead had ten minutes to get to the airport which would be cake. Putting her black contacts in to hide her glimmering violet eyes she grabbed her sunglasses bags and carry on. 

"Hemlock Grove here I come"


	3. Chapter 3

Evan was sitting on the couch. He hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting Roman (whose actual name was Bill, but Olivia preferred Roman to the common "dreadful" title of Bill, as she so put it,) as he was sleeping off a hangover. Alexander explained that he used drugs and alcohol to drown out the voices most days. 

Evan hadn't had too many issues with Olivia, or settling in...but he knew that this calm wasn't exactly going to last. He did hear the voices say that they were going to be having another visitor though, so he was curious to see what came next. Evan was surprised to discover that he got along well with Peter, and had even had the opportunity to meet Destiny as well. The two of them hit it off quite easily, with the both of them sharing secrets about their particular crafts.

Gustaf rushed around the first floor and grand staircase his arms in the air. His eyes unfocused he was following the voices and driving Olivia insane. She'd thrown a few things at him here and there. 

After about the hundredth time of Gustaf thundering through the house Bill stormed out grabbing him in a choke hold. "Shut up, SHUT UP MY FUCKING HEADS GOING TO BLOW UP YOU HYPER ACTIVE CUNT!" Bill roared punching his older brother repeatedly, only slowing when his eyes came to rest on Evan, his tongue darting over his lips

Evan gave a slight wave as he saw Bill, getting up and walking over to Gustaf "Why don't you follow the voices out in the Garden hm?" he asked with a smile, before he looked to Bill "Hello...I'm Evan" he extended his hand, introducing himself with a slight smirk.

Gustaf cackled. "It drives mother rather insane. Plus she was passive aggressive towards our sweet little glow worm again. So I am torturing her!" His eyes blazed brightly. 

Bill felt dazed, the pounding in his head going south, fast. "Bill... Are you waiting for one of us?" He smirked. "Waiting for me? Sorry if my brother's been driving you insane. He's a kook. If you see a bitch in all white with long black hair get a cross... You're like us?" He'd slipped closer, his bare chest pressed against Evan's. Alexander watched from the hallway leading to the library and past that the pool.

Evan smiled slightly "I am indeed, like you and your siblings" He answered "You can thank Alexander for that one" he purred "I could get a stake instead of a cross, but I doubt it would take...she'd probably rise once more" he snickered a little. "I have been interested in meeting you, you are the only sibling I have not met yet" He purred.

Gustaf sulked at being ignored and pouted off to cheer up Shelly. Bill eyed Evan up and down, his lips parted on a quiet pant, shifting his jaw side to side, "So you're with Xander... I bet I'm a lot better then him" He looked at him through half closed eyes, running a hand up his back, leaning into inhale his scent. "Why don't you come suck my cock?"

Evan chuckled a little "You're awfully forward aren't you" he snickered a bit "Luckily for you we'd already discussed you being a part of our...dynamic, so I don't mind agreeing to that sort of request" he snickered, rubbing Bill's bulge lightly.

Bill groaned rocking his hips to gain more friction. "Since when does he share? Sheeeiiiittt that's good." He crowded him back into the hallway wall working open his own pants and pulling out his cock where anyone could see.

Evan chuckled a little "apparently he decided to share...and luckily I'm willing" he purred, looking around a little and sinking onto his knees, sucking Bill's cock into his mouth slowly.

Bill's forehead pressed to the wall as he planted his hand firmly at the back of Evan's head, groaning as quietly as he could. "F-f-fuck me that, just like that... uhn!" 

Alexander appeared behind his youngest brother smirking as he wrapped a large hand around his throat, pulling his head back, choking him lightly. "Did you think you could have him with out me present, little brother?" He smirked against Bill's pale throat threatening to bite him.

Evan looked up at Alexander and winked a little, noticing how much harder Bill's cock got at being choked. He mewled and moaned, sucking on Bill harder, rubbing Bill's balls while his other hand groped Alexander's bulge, his arm moving between Bill's legs so he could reach.

"Xan...ah..." He groaned and thrust his hips, he'd been hiding desire towards his brother for a while, and this was just to much for him, he lost his grip on his pants and they fell to his ankles, his hole was even leaking, he'd fucked himself a few times through the night and left lube in his ass, too stoned to clean himself out. 

Alexander chuckled richly, his hips twitching into Bill and Evan's touch, he choked him harder. "Evan, I think he likes this. Don't you baby?" He grinned

Evan smirked a bit, "mmm...I think he does" he purred, licking at the tip of Bill's cock. "I'd love to suck on you both at the same time...or maybe tie Bill down and milk him until his balls are empty" he purred with a devilish grin. "what do you think darling?" he asked as he began to deep throat Bill's cock again.

Bill's whole body arched, his fangs popping and eyes rolling into his skull, he was dizzy and so high, better then his drugs, he struggled against his big brother's hold wanting to throat fuck Evan more harshly. "Be good to my mate Bill or I'll castrate you, and that would upset him. He is voracious at times." He noticed the moment Evan had gotten his cock free and chuckled kicking Bill's leg's apart to tease his cock head over his brother's leaking hole, the ring warm and slippery, swollen from use. 

"Evan my love, he's been fucking himself. Still swollen from it, guide me inside him" He groaned low, keeping his ears open for any others, his precum adding to the slick of lube.

"Mmm, gladly" He purred once he pulled back to take a breath, gripping Alexander's cock and easing him deep inside of Bill's hole, taking Bill's cock all the way to the root again. Evan rubbed Bill's balls, tugging lightly on them to add a little difference in sensation, slurping and sucking up all of Bill's cum and precum

"Shit! Fuck....Ah!" Bill choked out a harsh breath, he couldn't believe this was happening and in the middle of the foyer, he was already oversensitive, he wasn't going to last any longer, the thought of Alexander nutting inside him. He cried out busting down Evan's throat, legs giving out. 

"Oh no little brother not before us" He groaned holding Bill up while rutting into him, covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his cries, "You're filthy, just letting us take you like this" He chuckled hungrily.

Evan moaned, sucking all of Bill's cum into his mouth, groaning eagerly as he licked him clean before he stood, helping Alexander to hold Bill up so he could fuck Bill deep and hard "mmm...how does it feel Bill? To have your brother's cock fucking you so good?" he teased.

All he could do was choke out pathetic needy moans, his hands grabbing at Evan weakly, he could take more then his brother's cock, Alexander was keeping him quiet, shoving two fingers in his mouth, stuffing him with his cock harder. 

Alexander groaned fucking him harder, "Evan, Evan baby, my love I'm close. I'm going to cum in his ass" He groaned

Evan smirked "Would you like me to join you inside his slutty little hole?" he teased, his pants still on, yet showing Alexander just how hard he was, slowly opening his pants. "I'm so fucking hard right now, maybe I should make him suck my cock once you've filled his hole."

Alexander grunted "Have you seen his little whore mouth? These puffy lips, uhn! Picturing them around your cock! FUCK!" He shouted burying himself all the way inside his younger brother filling him with all his cum. 

"MPFH!" Bill arched, more cum dribbling from his cock, his ass clenching around his brother, sobbing when the older male pulled out of him harshly, demanding that he get on his knees.

Evan smirked a bit "You should get a plug for his hole, I think there might be one in our room" he purred to Alexander, kissing him sweetly before he guided Bill's mouth onto his cock "Come on baby, suck it for me." he purred.

Alexander righted his pants and rushed to get to his bedroom, which was now for him and Evan both. He rifled about till he found a plug rather large, he smirked making his way down the stairs again, he unceremoniously rammed the plug inside his brother, fucking him with it while he suckled and worked Evan's cock. "My mates cock is so delicious, isn't it."

Evan smirked as Bill moaned desperately, pressing his ass back against the plug as he worshiped Evan's cock. "Mmm, your brother's mouth is so good, you should give it a try next...something tells me Bill loves being our slutty little whore" He smirked.

Bill sobbed around Evan's delicious cock, swallowing him, making himself gag and praying that they both liked the sound, and the drool. Alexander grinned. "That can happen later in our room. But little Bill here has to promise no more drugs." He spanked his trouble making brother with a series of hard slaps, punctuating each with a thrust of the plug.

"Instead of drugs, we'll just have to keep him well fucked. High on cock and cum" Evan agreed. It didn't take much longer before he was cumming, shooting his load into Bill's mouth, pulling out so the last spurts landed on his lips and tongue.

Bill panted and moaned whimpering as he showed both men his coated tongue. "Mmm" He groaned, the sound whiny and needy. 

Alexander stiffened fixing his brother's pants and wiping his face clean, he righted Evan's pants as well and rushed them towards the stairs. "Mother's home! Move!" He urged finally tossing Bill over his shoulder

Evan quickly put himself away in his pants, heading towards the stairs quickly, using a spell of misdirection to keep Olivia from looking their direction long enough for them to get upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia entered the house, rather stoned from her latest dose, her nose picking up the scent of sweat and sex. "How repulsive!" She called out to the house knowing well she would be heard. 

"MOTHER!" Gustaf shouted rushing from the gardens. "Don't be yourself at any point today! Stay away from the doors!" He demanded shaking her rapidly, without hurting her. "STAY AWAY FROM THE DOORS!"

Evan, Alexander and Bill had made their escape, glad for the misdirection. Evan closed the door with a grin, licking his lips lightly "Mmm...now that we are alone..." he locked the door "shall we continue?" he smirked.

Alexander laughed, color high on his cheeks as he threw Bill to the bed looming toward Evan, his hands going to his hair. "My love, my filthy beautiful love. My mate" He growled, kissing his neck tugging his head back to gain more access to his neck. 

Bill cried out his heart in his throat, his ass aching and full, his nipples ached for attention. "Don't leave me out!" He panted.

Evan smirked a bit at Bill "We aren't going to leave you out darling, have a little patience hm?" he purred, tilting his head a bit more for Alexander while his magic teased along Bill's thighs, as well as teasing his nipples gently.

"If he isn't behaved he will be made to wait." Alexander purred lightly teasing his fangs over Evan's warm skin, hands massaging down his back and spine. "You shouldn't encourage his misbehavior my love" He kissed his way down his mate's body lapping his tongue over his cock, lightly teasing him. Bill whined from the bed moving to stroke himself, arching and bucking into his own palm

Evan moaned softly "Mmm, I encourage yours" he teased Alexander playfully. He moaned a little at the way Alexander teased him "besides, if he misbehaves, I can cuff him to the bed...we brought those really strong cuffs home" he teased.

Chuckling he twirled his tongue over Evan's tip, before wrapping his lips around the sensitive head, suckling as he stroked his length

Evan moaned desperately, working himself deep into Alexander's mouth "Fuck...after sucking Bill off, and watching you fuck him...I may not last long for round one, round two should be fantastic though" he teased his lover, stroking Alexander's blonde locks gently.

Alexander groaned swallowing Evan's cock, moaning on every breathe he allowed himself, his hands squeezing his beloved's ass, slapping it here and there.

It didn't take long, a few slaps of his ass and a few hard sucks, before he was cumming hard down Alexander's throat, groaning his name desperately as he shot thick, hot pulses. "Ohhh, fuck!" he moaned brokenly.

Alexander gulped it down looking him in the eyes as his higher then normal amount of cum filled his stomach, he was so damn grateful that Evan was as much a kinky fucker as he was, that spell had been genius and filthy. Bill cried out spilling all over himself and the floor, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, panting and moaning pitifully.

Evan groaned "mmm...such a cumslut, looks like it runs in the family" He teased Alexander. "Luckily for me...I love it" he purred, pulling his lover into a passionate kiss, growling a little and licking into his mouth, enjoying the taste of himself, mixed with Alexander's unique flavor.

"I can't help it. You bring out the animal in me my love" He groaned, "Bill who said you could cum, get on your knees" He commanded. 

Bill flushed gulping, did he argue with his brother or obey? Which would be better...did he want the punishment for not listening...yes he did. "Fuck you. You're not my boss"

Evan smirked "He might not be, but I am" he growled "Get on your knees" he added with a commanding tone "and technically he is, if I'm around anyway" he smirked devilishly. "Alexander hasn't told you yet about me tying him down and teasing him with a cock ring for 8 hours before I let him cum once...has he?"

Bill glared at both. 'I'm not doing shit. You assholes fucked me over." He gritted. 

Alexander stayed on his knees. "Want me to make him listen?"

"Fucked you over? More like Fucked your brains out" Evan quipped before he looked to Alexander "Mmm, what did you have in mind love?" he asked with a smile, caressing Alexander's hair.

"Mm May I stand Master?" He purred. Bill eyed his brother, getting ready to defend himself.

"Of course my love" He kissed Alexander sweetly, stepping back in case things were about to get destructive. Evan was amused, and eager to see how Alexander handled his brother.

Alexander stood and kissed Evan lovingly, then in a blink he was choking his brother and staring in his eyes. "Do what Evan tells you and present your ass to us. On your knees!" He roared, using the powers his kind had to compel his little brother, as Bill whimpered obeying, the older male wiped the little trickle of blood that came from his nose.

Evan smirked, licking his lips as he saw Bill get on his knees "Darling..." he wiped Alexander's nose, licking up the blood off his fingertips after wiping them, before he groped Bill's ass "mmm, what do you think Alexander? should we both fuck him at once? or should we fuck him one by one until his balls are empty?"

Alexander's throat clenched watching Evan take his blood. "Spank him...please, till he cries. He's still fully aware, he just can't fight back or disobey, then may we fuck him till he's almost going to cum? Edge him?"

Evan smirked a bit "mmm, I love the way you think gorgeous" he purred, spanking Bill's ass, letting out a low growl of desire "bad boys do need to be punished after all" he purred.

"Ah yes of course. Here like this" He grinned standing flush against Evan's back guiding his hand down hard so that he wouldn't harm himself while punishing Bill. Bill yelped and whimpered, unable to escape the torture

Evan smirked a bit "Mmm, thank you. I love your form Alexander" he teased, kissing him sweetly as he continued to spank Bill. "Perhaps we should by a flogger...to use when Bill is naughty?"

"He's often naughty I agree, save our hands." He chuckled enjoying the kisses. "Tell me what to do Master."

Evan smirked a little "Mmm...so many choices" he purred "grab the cock ring, and vibrator. I wanna enjoy edging him." He purred. "Then I want to suck on your cock while we punish him" he purred with a smirk.

"Yes My Master" He purred sauntering to get the requested items, "I got the one that will fit over his sack as well." He smiled, kneeling to trap Bill in the double looped rings, cinching them tight, he slapped at Bill's ass harshly before ramming the vibrator deeply inside the younger man's hole.

Evan smirked, smacking Bill's ass again "Mmm, you're so good for me Alexander" He praised "See Bill? your brother submits so very nicely" he purred.

Bill keened and shuddered, his lips parting on heaving pants. "For you always Master" Alexander groaned stroking his cock only lightly.

Evan moved a little, gently tugging Alexander closer by his dick, stroking him with one hand as he continued spanking Bill with the other. "mmm...kiss me Alexander" He purred.

"Yes Master" He groaned, Evan in charge and punishing Bill had him agonizingly hard, needy and hungry, he crushed his lips to his mates and fed from the pleasure on offer, kissing and nipping him, letting his hands roam, he knew exactly what was allowed and what wasn't and he had yet to break a rule.

Evan smiled, loving that he hardly had to instruct Alexander at all. He was so...well behaved. "Mmm..." he played with Alexander's cock slowly and teasingly "My love...would you like to show Bill what fun we have together? It has been a while since I have gotten to really edge you..." he smirked. 

He knew that Alexander loved being edged, kept on the edge of orgasm for hours. Evan was so skilled at it, that he could even draw out the pleasure until it felt to Alexander like he had been in the throes of orgasm the entire time.

"Please Master torture me. I love it so" He groaned laying over the bed on his back turning Bill's head to watch them.

Evan smirked a bit, he kissed Bill first, before he moved to lazily suck on and play with Alexander's cock "Remember love, you must tell me when you are close..." he purred, nuzzling his balls, teasing him slowly.

"Yes Master. Always Master" He groaned keeping his hands flat on the bed, his legs planted firmly. Bill keened and whimpered through pressed lips and gritted teeth, tears spilling from his eyes

Evan smiled a little "Mmm, Bill, if you promise to be good, you can lay next to Alexander, and I will pleasure you both at once. You will have to follow the same rules he does though" he purred, still sucking and teasing Alexander's cock, rubbing his balls and teasing him slowly.

"Mmm Master...My Master" Alexander groaned, panting, his teeth grazing over his lips. "I love My Master" With a swallow he caught Bill's eyes. "Answer Our Master Bill." He commanded using his powers, blood dripping down his nose over hips lips. 

Bill sucked in a breath as if he'd been unable to breathe though that wasn't true. "I'll be good Master please I promise!" He rushed out,

Evan smiled adoringly, moving to lick up the blood from Alexander, before he motioned for Bill to lay next to Alexander. Once he did, he used his own powers "You are not able to cum until I permit it." he told Bill sternly, before worshiping both Bill's cock and Alexander's simultaneously, stroking and teasing them both 

"Mmm, such big, juicy cocks" he purred, enjoying that both men seemed to leak precum like a faucet, plenty for him to enjoy. Evan had discovered that he did not need to feed on blood as a vampire, as long as Alexander let him edge him, and feed on his generous amount of cum and precum. It was...delicious if Evan was honest.

Alexander's hand flew to his mouth "Master I am close! Please stop!" He'd nearly cum far sooner then ever at the way his darling Evan sucking and edging Bill. Bill cried out trying his hardest to stay still. "Fuck, fuck I can't cum fuck I need to cum!"

Evan smirked a bit, slowly pulling back front both of them, kissing Alexander first, keeping the kiss hard and dirty, before he kissed Bill, distracting them both from how badly they needed to cum. He gave them a few moments to calm down before continuing, establishing a growing rhythm of teasing them to the bring, then pulling back a little, toning it down as their desire and pleasure slowly rose. His goal was to get them to a point where the pleasure was constant, and almost as satisfying as orgasm, almost making them forget about release at all.

Alexander was in a state of perpetual pleasure groaning and writhing, he couldn't stay still anymore, he and Bill were clinging to each-other in complete desperation for any thing solid out side the pleasure their Master graced them with. They were both so hard, so high the passion. They'd lost track of time, both merely begging and pleading praising their Master, soaked in sweat and trembling, both utter messes.

Evan smiled a little. They had both been so good for him, so he decided that he would take pity on them "Mmm...you may cum now boys" he purred, taking the heads of their cocks into his mouth, sucking and teasing them slowly, knowing that it had been a few hours, and they had both been so good for him.

Both Bill and Alexander shouted his be together, their cocks pumping out all the built up cum into his mouth flooding it. "MASTER EVAN!" Alexander fell to his back panting for air. Bill couldn't think straight, his eyes slammed shut from being crossed because of the pleasure overwhelming him.

Evan moaned, shuddering as he tried to swallow it all. He managed most of it, but a little bit dribbled down his lips and chin "nngh...so fucking delicious" he moaned, licking his mouth clean and making sure he didn't miss a drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Both men were attempting to pull themselves together when Gustaf burst in, uncaring of the scene before him. "My writer!" He giggled in elation, "listen, listen! They're singing that she's arrived in town!" He spun around with his arms outstretched. 

Alexander groaned but smiled towards his spirited brother. "I'm going to eat your writer if you pick the locks again little brother" 

Bill couldn't deal with life right now, he was too busy trying to make his brain work at all.

Evan smiled softly. He kissed both his lovers before he looked to Gustaf "Then you should probably ensure that the wicked witch is gone from the house for a little while" he purred "unless you want her to create a writer-kebab"

Before Gustaf replied Bill sat up. "Gus...shouldn't you go buy a present for this Writer? If you hurry I'm sure you'll make it back in time." He smirked. 

Gustaf flailed his hands making an excited sound and rushing off solely focused on getting a gift. "I WILL BE BACK!" He shouted through the house rushing past their mother and jostling her, he was out the door and in his car speeding off, nearly running over some geese. 

Alexander punched Bill hard in his jaw. "You did that on purpose! You know him, he's going to be late trying to find the perfect item for this woman he doesn't even truly know!" Bill grunted shoving at Alexander. 

"Shut the fuck up! You haven't even been here in YEARS! You've been run off making yourself famous and getting a lover and ignoring us all left here to suffer mother!"

Evan grabbed them both "Enough bickering!" he said firmly "We are here now. The first thing Alexander spoke of when we met and became close, was that he needed to return home! To ensure that you and your siblings weren't alone." He said sharply "and I am here now. if that Harpy of a women so much as tries to make any of you suffer I will make her blood come out her ears!"

Bill gritted his teeth furiously, immediately wincing, Alexander had hit him hard and now his jaw ached. "I want to go. Let me go...E-Evan? It's Evan...that's what you said right?" He'd forgotten, too busy being caught up in trying to take him.

Evan nodded, letting him go "you may go" he answered softly. "and yes, my name is Evan" he gave a slight smile. He slowly shifted next to Alexander, nuzzling him slightly as they watched Bill leave the room.

Alexander pulled Evan close. "He is cruel to Gustaf. He is much like mother. His only saving Grace is his kindness to our little sister and our cousin Lethe." With a sigh he untangled himself from Evan, listening to the voices. "We should get cleaned up and showered."

Evan sighed softly "So much for cuddling and pillow talk" he kissed Alexander sweetly "You're right...we really should get up and get moving" he sighed.

"I am so sorry my love." He cupped his cheeks pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. Please understand that I am terribly unsettled being here once again. There is much misery here. Many memories. I am apparently not as stable as I thought."

Evan chuckled softly "You do not need to apologize my love. It's...this town. This house. I felt it almost immediately as we arrived" he admitted "There's something about this place, steeped in secrets, darkness...and so much else." he added. Evan enjoyed the moment, their foreheads pressed together. "There will come a time where we have both gotten used to this, and we will take the time for ourselves we need" he promised.

"Have I told you how deeply I love you? That I am endlessly in love with you and your amazing strength?"

Evan chuckled softly "You have, but it is always wonderful to hear it" he kissed Alexander's nose. "I love you too, more than I can even begin to express..." he admitted, "I'm just glad you followed the voices and found me..." he whispered with a slight blush.

"As am I" He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

\--Rental Car-- 

Clover Hux pulled up the long driveway of the Godfrey Estate, checking her GPS a few times. She was definitely at the place. Most definitely at Shelly Godfrey's home. This was the place. 

Shit. 

No wonder Shelly didn't ask for her share of the money. She clearly didn't need it... "Not that it matters. She's getting her share or I'm moving in!" The young Banshee told herself firmly. Checking her hair in the mirror she flipped her hair to the opposite side gently and smoothed it with her fingers, adjusting her glasses and making sure her light make up was in order. 

After a moment she took a deep breath and told herself to stop stalling, slipped from the rental car and smoothed her clothes as she approached the front door. This place was ostentatious. Flexing her fingers nervously she rang the doorbell and waited. 

Olivia answered the door immediately, glaring scathingly toward the female standing there. "What on earth could such a frumpy little thing possibly want here? None of my sons would possibly fuck you, therefore you aren't pregnant by them. What could you possibly want? Eww you're selling something aren't you?" She sneered. 

Clover tensed, her eyes wide, wow rich people were assholes...This woman was scary as hell. "Uhm I-I well you see I h-have this friend that lives here named Shelly and she and I write children's books together and so I like really need to like um...um talk to her about some money I owe her for the jobs we've done...and if you could please just call her to the door that'd be great and I wouldn't have to bother you anymore then I need too" She cringed over her involuntary word vomit. 

"What ever you are currently drugged on I will happily employ the police of Hemlock Grove to have you arrested. Get away you filthy thing. My daughter has no business with you." She slammed the door in her face and stalked to her rooms for a bath.

Clover couldn't believe people like that actually existed... that was the most rude and horrendous! There had to be another way in. Another...entrance... "That was scary as crap she's evil and accused me of being on drugs! Damn rich person!" 

Peter noticed the rental car as he made his way to the side of the house he liked to use to avoid Olivia and her infinite bitchiness, he noticed an upset smelling and very jittery redhead in semi nice clothes. "You picked a pencil skirt and blouse to break into a house?" He grinned. 

"Ack!" Clover jumped a foot in the air in fright. "I'm not breaking in please don't arrest me!" She squealed, eyes slammed close and hands in the air. "Please don't take me in this isn't a theft I swear I'm just trying to find my friend and business partner! We write children's books together the harpy bitch of supreme sneering and hate I think is her mom I didn't know Shelly was a kid when she contacted me about my add for a writer to work with and use my art for kids books she has been keeping her whole life and everything secret and...and she never gave me a bank account to let me share the JOINT PROFITS! PLEASE?! I just want to make sure she gets the money she is owed for her hard work!" 

"Holy shit when do you breathe?!" Peter laughed rubbing the back of his neck, she was older, mid twenties, panic stricken and mega cute, he didn't know hair could be that red naturally, he debated prolonging her fear or just helping her in the house... his good side won out. "I'm not a cop, I'm friends with Shelly and her asshole brother Bill... You can put your arms down cutie" He added with a grin. 

Clover blushed slowly lowering her arms and cracking an eye open… teenager...Werewolf... Fully aware of what he was, didn't know what she was, he'd clearly never come across her kind before. "Um...heh that's so freaking embarrassing. Ok uh I would be grateful if you could help me not die."

Peter grinned, some what flirty and teasing. "Come on. These damn rich people always like gaudy crap that makes it super easy to use to sneak inside. I'll climb and them pull you through the window. That way I'm not up-skirting you and you aren't having to climb in heels." He smirked climbing the trellis framing the sides of the house and going to the window that was always left open for him, slipping it open he maneuvered his way inside to get a clear look around and make sure he wasn't about to get ratted out, once he was certain it was all clear he leaned out and stretched down as far as he could. "Jump high as you can, I'll catch you" 

Looking around nervously the non human woman set a determined look on her face and jumped hard, higher then a regular human would, but not by much, she had it drilled into her from an early age that her secret was to stay just that. 

Her hand closed tightly with the werewolf's hand gasping when he pulled her inside with ease. "Hey I'm Peter by the way. What's your name?" 

"Clover. Pleasure to meet you. I take it you aren't liked by she bitch of always sneering either?" She whispered, looking up and down the hall they were in. "Nah she hates me but Bill doesn't take her shit for the most part."

"She doesn't particularly like anyone. It isn't just you" Evan commented as he walked in, "Don't worry, I won't say a word about you being here. She's...well, to say Satan's Mistress would be an insult to Satan I think" he admitted with a chuckle. "I'm Evan Rasmussen, I couldn't help but overhear...you are here to see Shelley?" he asked with a kind smile, extending his hand in greeting. "Also, good morning Peter, are you here for breakfast?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Clover tensed hiding behind Peter slightly, her eyes on the new man. "I'm her artist...she's my writer. I-I um we have been working together for about two or three years. I had no clue she was a minor... I do all the art and story boards and what not for our children's books... Shelley does the writing for it. I just w-want to pay her what she is owed! But now I haven't a clue how to do that. She hasn't a bank account, I have a freaking check. Well in the thousands for her. That I totally didn't bring with me so none of you can steal it! Kill me and you won't ever find it!" She squeaked. 

Peter snorted, doubling over until Clover grabbed his hair and yanked him back up to keep being her wall. "Ouch! Clove....Clover that's not what we're about! You're pulling my hair out! I can't afford implants argh!" He grunted and reach back to grab at her sides and hopefully tickle her into stopping. 

Clover yelped and stumbled back letting go of Peter's hair holding her sides she came flush with a hard body much taller then her, which wasn't hard as she was only a whopping 5'6" "Don't you dare tickle me!"

Evan chuckled a little "Calm yourself Clover. We don't want to hurt you" he said quietly "I'll go get Shelly for you? unless you would like to come to her room?" he asked with a gentle smile. 

When Clover stumbled back into the larger male Evan spoke "Oh! Darling, there you are. This is a friend of Shelley's she apparently writes the children's' stories with our little glowbug" Evan smiled kindly.

Alexander looked down at the petite woman and grinned. "Hello poppet. Pleasure too meet you. So you're the writer?" 

Clover's eyes widened. "How do you know that I write? I never once mentioned my other work when telling them why I'm here and oh my god are you ALL this flipping tall!?" 

Bill appeared in the hall with a cigarette in his lips "Who's the mini babe? Peter you get an older girlfriend?" 

Peter laughed. "Yeah sure, I like em compact and ginger!" He chuckled throwing and arm around Clover and tugging her close. "Dude stop smoking in the hall, it doesn't make you look cool." He smirked noticing that Clover smelled different, in a good way. 

Clover snaked a hand under Peter's jacket, nimble fingers reaching the soft meaty flesh of the under side of his upper arm where she pinched him with her finger nails. 

Hard.

Evan smiled and laughed as Peter squealed and dove away. "Come now. Let's go see Shelley" He told Clover "This is a friend of Shelley's. They write children's books together" he said proudly, already turning to lead the way to the elevator for Shelley's room.

Alexander's smile only widened. "Well that's fantastic, and I see you know how to handle the handsy gypsy boy." He teased. Truly he had no qualms about the young werewolf, thought him a good influence on his little brother. 

Clover looked up at both men and nodded, "Why does a preteen live in the attic? She never came across as the emo type..." Whispers of long dead reached her ears, making her throat burn lightly with the need to wail, it made her cough a bit.

Evan smiled slightly "Uhh...well, her mother is a stereotype and keeps her in a tower? Is that a decent explanation?" he asked, knowing that Clover would understand a bit more once she met Shelley.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator slowly rose, and when it opened, Evan stepped out first "Shelley? You have a visitor, a rather spirited one." He smiled kindly.

Shelley grunted from where she was at her laptop, grabbing her phone. ‘Why would anyone visit me, big brother?’ She shifted to her feet and froze in terror, there was her friend and business partner, in the flesh and staring at her, the look on her face unreadable. 

Clover stood stock still for a moment before her hands flew to her mouth and she screamed. "OH SHELLEY YOU GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL GIRL!" She cried startling the men behind her. "You are the picture of absolute stunning beauty darling! Why on Earth did you never show of such a pretty face! I'm so glad to finally meet you! And damn it the whole family is this tall! I'm a speck by comparison! But look at you sweetie I adore you more then ever!" 

She ran to Shelley and hugged her tightly, bouncing against the girl. "Oh my god I'm so very sorry for just showing up but I really couldn't stand not making sure you had your half of the funds from our work! I can't stand how lovely you are can we take a photo together I want it as my wallpaper!" 

Shelley glowed brightly, Clover's overwhelming truly honest happiness and belief that Shelley was so gorgeous threw her for a complete loop, she couldn't think of anything to say. 

Peter grabbed Bill and Evan's arms his eyes wide as they all stared at Clover and Shelley. Alexander grinned, his arms crossed over his chest with a deep exhale of joy, he leaned into the others. "Gustaf is going to do everything to keep her."

"As well he should" Evan answered easily "You did the same thing with me, if memory serves" he teased Alexander, kissing his lover sweetly before he chuckled at Peter grabbing him "Your nails are nice, I see you've been using that oil I showed you" He complimented Peter with a cheeky grin. 

They were all so happy to see Shelley and Clover meeting, that they didn't notice Gustaf right away, who had slipped into the room (from the stairs) with a tiny ocelot kitten in his hands "Oh! she is so good with glowbug!" he stage whispered to Evan, beaming brightly.

Clover tensed hearing another voice another male, he was making the voices of the long dead sing to her. "Shelley! You have too many boys in this house!" If hse just focused on her dear friend she was fine she could totally not trip up, oh but how the new male sounded, bubbly and warm. Shelley grinned nad giggled out a few grunts patting Clover's shoulders after hugging her tightly, she picked up her phone and pecked away. 'My last brother, Gustaf! He likes you a whole bunch" She grinned when Clover turned nearly as red as her hair. 

Alexander pulled Evan away. "Gustaf....how on earth are we meant to take care of an Ocelot!?" 

Peter tensed and got behind Bill. "Dude you got a fucking Ocelot what is that about!?"

Evan looked at Alexander "It's cute...we can train it with a litter box, your mother likes cats, so she likely won't kill it, and I'll turn her blood to goo if she tries" he said simply He then looked at Peter and tilted his head "are werewolves afraid of cats?" he asked, scratching his chin a little. He then waved his hand, taking a step toward the middle of the room as a teaset appeared "while we are all introducing ourselves and your friend is trying to keep her composure...would you like some tea Shelley? or your friend for that matter?"

Clover shrieked trying to push Shelley a safe distance back. "That ones a fecking werewolf and this one's willy nilly throwing magic about. GREAT! Shelley you are coming to live with me in another state away from-" She stopped when Shelley laughed had spun her to face Gustaf. "Oh sweet baby Hades gorgeous man has a gorgeous kitten..." 

Peter laughed nervously "Uh no just me in particular. Cats fucking hate me"

Evan tilted his head as the Ocelot looked over at Peter and Meowed, then looked at Clover, hopped out of Gustaf's arms then padded over to her, lightly pawing at her leg. 

Evan chuckled a little "The kitten likes you" he commented, before he looked at her "and I'll have you know, I don't throw magic about willy nilly, I thought Tea would be nice" he pouted a little. Gustaf grinned "My name is Gustaf, at your service" he bowed slightly.

Bill reached back to shuck Peter off him, moving closer to Evan, taking in his scent and groaning quietly. "Great by the way she's a gigantic spazz like Gussy." He sneered. 

Peter threw his hands in the air. "Man Bill you're such a tool bag." Clover looked down pretending she was glancing at the wild animal. 

"Does it have a name or can I?" She crouched to pick the South American Wild Cat up, gasping when it licked her lips in one swipe, it's paws padding lightly at her cheeks. "How very forward of you" She teased. 

"Oh my, my look out Gustaf that cat just stole a kiss" Alexander laughed heartily. "Come now let's have a lovely tea party with Shelley and miss Clover." He clapped his hands moving everyone to sit down, ensuring that Gustaf and Clover had to sit side by side on a larger chair.

Gustaf grinned gleefully "You can name him if you like, I was thinking something like Vincent or Sir Periwinkle. Something whimsical!" Gustaf giggled a little before he calmed himself a little. "I'm Gustaf by the way, and Bill don't call me Gussy, it sounds too much like Pu----" he was about to finish his sentence before Evan clapped a bit 

"I'm Evan, the shaggy one is Peter. The dignified one is my Mate Alexander, and the one that tries to be Edgy is Bill" He grinned a little, smirking at the look Bill gave him, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

Bill groaned into the kiss, making Clover blush hotly. "Uh I knew about you and Peter..Remember?" She pointed to Evan, “Gustaf too you said your name too...Um I rather like Vincent. Like Price one of the masters of Horror back in the old days...I'm Clover Hux." She smiled shyly bowing to the group while petting and scratching Vincent's head and back. "I'd really like to give Shelley the money I owe her... She's always refused to take it." 

Shelley flailed a bit making her chair creek, she plucked her phone and typed quickly. "I don't need it! You do! I don't need any money my family has plenty!" 

Alexander chuckled watching his family. happy that Gustaf had his writer. The voices warned of troubles though minor and something about a frying skillet...it made him laugh softly. "Shelley darling perhaps you would be willing to let us make you an account for when you are of age. Should you want to live on your own away from Mother's thumb."

Evan smiled "Always the brilliant one" he praised his lover. "It would be a lovely idea to get you out from Olivia's thumb, I fear if she pins too many more people under it her thumbs may grow the size of her ego" he shrugged, chuckling as Bill let out a surprised laugh. 

 

Gustaf nodded eagerly "Vincent Price is amazing! and Vincent is a fantastic name for the kitten. He really likes you it seems" Gustaf grinned proudly.

"Um do you like me?" Clover blushed looking at the cat but asking Gustaf. She felt the power and darkness flowing through Hemlock Grove. It all stemmed through the house. From the House. 

Shelley smiled and grunted happily. "I'd like that a lot." She typed, watching Gustaf and Clover. 

Alexander smirked. "I am quite clever, it's part of how I drew you in my love." He leaned in kissing Evan tenderly before sitting back to sip his tea and snag a cake.

Gustaf smiled warmly and nodded "I do indeed." he answered softly. He blushed, "I've heard a lot about you from my dear glowbug, and well..." he shrugged "I like you" he restated. Evan kissed back "Indeed, I do love a smart man" he teased playfully, sipping his tea slowly, nuzzling Alexander sweetly.

Clover tilted her head to face Gustaf. "What..what all has she told you? Are you the one that types for her sometimes?" Shelley made a sound of surprise and asked how Clover knew about that. "Hmm you type differently, his is more chaotic...a speedier more quick energy. You are thought out, calm even when excited, a shimmering energy." She smiled richly, color dotting her cheeks as her eyes met Gustaf's, her body leaning toward him lightly, his eyes drawing her in.

Gustaf smiled and nodded "Yes, I am the one who types for her sometimes" He agreed. He smiled and shifted a little closer to her "you are quite perceptive...I like it" He admitted "Would you like to stay a while? We have plenty of room here" he offered with a gentle, warm look.

She nodded with out hesitation, then paused when she realized what that meant. "Um the woman at the door. She doesn't like me in the least... Uh she's kinda scary as frick...Would you keep me safe from her?" The less powers she displayed the better off she was, rules were rules.

Evan snorted "you have nothing to fear from her. She's an evil cunt but she won't try to kill you" he said with a shrug "Just scare you. She lives off fear, and the tears of her enemies" 

Gustaf cackled "She does not, though she is rather mean" He clarified. 

Peter shivered "honestly doll, you're safest here, even if she's around. Shelley and the guys will keep her from hurting you."

Clover blushed. "Doll?" She leaned closer to Gustaf, her breast pressed against his arm and side. "What's the deal with this town? It's so strange here. Like it's frozen in some twisted limbo of bated breath" 

Alexander and Bill perked. "That's actually a really good description of Hemlock Grove on the whole..." Alexander grinned. "So what are you?" 

"Wow that...I'm going to try to not be offended by that...I mean wow. I'm a human woman...please was that a joke about me being flat? Is my skirt bunching funny?" She stood checking and smoothing her skirt of any possible lumps that might look awkward. 

Bill laughed loudly, "Peter's single you know" He informed Clover to tease Gustaf, it was cruel of him, but he was reassured that Alexander wouldn't punch him here. 

Clover frowned. "And you have a tiny dick?" She sassed with out thought and when Bill roared for her to explain herself she did. "Hmm I thought we were pointing out things people already knew?"

Evan cackled a little "It isn't tiny. I've seen it" he quipped, before he looked at the others "She'll tell us what she is when she's ready. Don't force it. She is rather lovely, and I think Gustaf would toss Peter out a window before he would let him paw at her." 

Peter looked at Evan with teasing indigence "I don't paw, I grope. There's a difference" he grinned a little. 

Gustaf giggled a little "you smell different than a human, and humans don't normally know about the supernatural. But I agree with Evan, we'll just stop asking and you can tell us when you are ready!" he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Losing her bravado Clover went to sit as Shelley's feet, Vincent following her so that he may settle in her lap, purring softly, she was such an idiot for coming here. What possessed her to do this? 

"Um.." She had to stop and clear her throat, "I should leave. It was extremely rude of me to come here and break in..." Doubts rushed in her mind, drowning her in guilt and unrest. "I can't take care of this...it's a freaking Ocelot...I don't even get why you got me him to start." She pulled the check from her pocket, folding it into Shelley's pockets. 

"Get yourself a fund set up sweetness. I'll have half our earnings go to you every check. Swear it." Getting up she passed Vincent to Evan and made her way out quickly, her heat hurting with how hard it raced. 

Alexander and Bill were the first to react. "GO AFTER HER, GUSTAF YOU IMBECILE!" They both flushed scarlet at saying the exact same thing in perfect unison.

Gustaf moved quickly, the ocelot was safe with Evan and he didn't want Clover to leave. He stepped in front of her before she could get out the door "Please don't leave!" He squeaked a little, getting on his knees so she was at a better level to him. "I um. This is going to sound weird, but I've waited for you for a long time" he said softly. 

"I really liked talking with you, even if it was merely just to write with Shelley." He bit his lip lightly "I know this place is strange, and that this town feels weird, but I would greatly appreciate having you here, even if it is just for a short time" he blushed a little.

Clover turned bright red, her lips parted in an O shape, he looked good on his knees! NO WAIT NO! She mentally slapped herself, fidgeting in place, worrying her hands together. "You really wish me to stay so much that you're on your knees? I-I...is it really alright for me too...to impose on all of you?" Her chest felt a little tight as she worked herself up and worried over so many things, overthinking was her worst trait, it was how she got writer's block so often. 

Fisting her hands at her sides she resisted the voices singing for her to kiss him, to wrap him in her arms, now was not the time for the dead to boss her about. "What...are you? All of you? Not Vampires...Peter's a werewolf...His fingers are dead giveaways... If I stay are you...going to randomly give me another endangered species?" That was meant to be a joke but it sounded snide...fuck

"We're...Upir, like vampires but living...sort of" Gustaf answered with a shrug and smile. "Peter is a werewolf, Evan is a witch, well now a witch/upir mix" he explained. "It would not be imposing at all, Mother won't like it but none of us really care" he giggled a little. "I just, well. I followed the voices, they said you'd like the Ocelot so I got him for you" Gustaf admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make a joke... it sounded so mean..I'm sorry...I... don't do well around strangers...I thought Peter was a cop when he caught me trying to sneak in... Shit don't take this the wrong way...Ok?" She blushed hotly her freckles more vibrant again as Clover hooked the swoop of her bangs behind her ear, she pressed her lips to his gently, shyly.

Gustaf blushed and smiled warmly, hugging her gently as he kissed her "It is quite alright, you didn't offend me at all" he promised with a smile. "You are beautiful" he added with a soft smile, kissing her sweetly again. "Would you...like a tour?" he offered "The only cop in town is a fool, so...you never had anything to fear."

Clover smiled lightly. "A tour would be cool...Um I have my car I can drive us around if you like. Where should we go first?" She was a bit winded from the rush of emotions hitting her, the power of his kisses, and she found herself leaning in for more, just taking her time, lingering longer each time. 

"HOW!?" Came a furious shriek. "Did you get in my house you filthy commoner!? More over why are you putting your filthy lips on one of my sons! Did you not say you weren't after any of them! A common slut and a liar as well!" Olivia shrieked stomping down the stairs toward them, fully intent on throwing the hussy out.

Gustaf slid an arm around Clover, before he stood to his tallest, looming over his mother "You will leave her alone." He said sharply "She is going to stay here, and there is nothing you can do about it. If you so much as try, I will ensure that a Vargulf devours your innards, though I fear it will kill the poor thing, as rancid as they must be" he glared at his mother "She is not filthy, she is not a commoner, and you will treat her WITH RESPECT."

Olivia wilted, a hand on her chest, utterly aghast that Gustaf had dared speak to her so cruelly. "Gustaf...such behavior. How cruel of you to speak to your mother like this!" She sniffed as if she would cry, already fully prepared to end this little bitches life. 

Shaking like a feather in a hard breeze Clover hid herself against Gustaf's side, praying that this would stop, that they'd stop fighting, her grip on his waist was tight and trembling, her face in his ribs, not a word coming from her, through her fear and panic she noticed that Gustaf smelled wonderful.

Gustaf frowned slightly "Crocodile tears are beneath you" he said before he looked to Clover "let's go for a drive shall we?" he asked, walking with her out of the house "I was thinking we could start with...well. anywhere really. This town has all sorts of interesting places to see, we even have a shopping center that has lovely jewelry and things" he commented.

Clover felt her knees give out, her heart thumping painfully, as she fell to her knees in the yard she whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "H-holy shit....she's scary. S-so scary...a convention center full of fans is less frightful!" 

Olivia glared daggers from the window, smirking when the little bitch lost her footing, "Hmpf. I'll get you my pretty!" She sneered, blithely quoting a fairytale as she turned around coming face to shoulder with the taller Evan. "Oh! Good grief why do people insist on loitering in my halls!"

"She's not scary, just a heartless bitch" Gustaf answered "You have nothing to fear from her, I will protect you from her." He promised, kissing her cheek as he sat near her. 

Evan smirked a bit at Olivia "Just so we're clear. If you so much as consider harming a hair on that girl's head I will make you bleed out of every orifice, it will be the worst period you've had since you sold your soul to whatever mongrel allowed you to survive the removal of your tail." He said with eerie calmness. He then brushed a hair from her face "there...all better, can't have you looking disheveled if Norman comes to call...poor sod" he muttered as he walked off.

"My legs have decided to ignore me..." Clover murmured. 'How can...some one be so mean...I've done nothing to her... God Damn rich people" She shuddered. "Gustaf how are you so sweet? With such a monster for a mother...Oh, oh I'm sorry I shouldn't say things like that about her. I'm sorry that's terrible."

Gustaf chuckled, gently lifting her to her feet "She is a monster, no one knows that more than her children." he answered quietly. "as for how I am so sweet...it seems to be my ultimate disappointment to her. I chose never to become like her, and it is a vow many of my siblings share." he explained. "No one knows why she is so horrid, but she has wronged many people, left pain and destruction in her wake."

Clover leaned into Gustaf, "I am sorry. I know what crappy parents are like....I haven't made contact with mine since I was sixteen I think...Uh anyways so uh why did you mention jewelry? Did you see all mine? I made this. I make my own stuff." She flushed and squeaked when he took her hand, "Do Upir eat?"

Gustaf nodded "We do eat, we don't necessarily have to, but we do. Mother insists on all of us sitting down at the dinner table together. My brothers and I do the cooking though, since Shelley needs to eat, and we make sure the meals taste good of course" he blushed a little. "I love your jewelry, I mentioned it because well..." he smiled sheepishly "I take Shelley to this one store often, Mother hates that I buy her jewelry, but...she smiles so much! and she loves it!" he explained

"I love Shelley to death, she's so beautiful. I envy her having so much love all around her. Maybe we should go buy her somethings." Clover slipped into the drivers seat of her rental and leaned over to let Gustaf in, once he was seated she leaned close to him, biting her bottom lip. 

"One more kiss" She murmured shyly, pressing her lips to his, feeding on the taste of him, his little gestures like he didn't quite know where to rest his hands, so she caught one in hers lacing their fingers together, he was so full of energy and like this, in mostly private spaces she wasn't so afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Gustaf smiled happily, enjoying having their fingers laced together. He kissed her softly, she felt so warm, so...lively. The voices had told him she would be his, but it was different than having her there, touching him and kissing him. "I'm not exactly...experienced in relationships, even as old as I am" he admitted quietly, smiling sheepishly at her.

A nervous giggle left her as she sat back in the drivers seat, her cheeks flushed. "I never...I've never really done the dating thing...I get anxiety easily, and no one's ever been the right guy... I-I haven't ever had sex, but I had kissed a few times... It was never like this, never wanting more." She paused starting the car and driving. "And with you...I want more..." She had to clear her throat, anxious and tense from admitting this.

Gustaf grinned radiantly "Me too, I mean...people were interested but they've never had MY interest, until you" he admitted, kissing her cheek as she started driving. "We can just try our best, see where things go...enjoy every minute" He added with a loving smile. "I'm glad you are here..." he commented with a joyful smile.

"You're very open...you talk a lot" She smiled shyly, his voice was so wonderful, his accent did things to her. "I like your voice...very much... and you kiss wonderfully" Clover blushed tugging her hair free of the tight bun she'd had it in. "What do you do for a living?"

"I do acting and modeling mostly, but it's kind of a family thing. Alexander and I started doing it so we could have long stints of time away from Mother" he admitted. "I like playing different roles too, and while Modeling isn't as much fun, it does pay well."

A gasp left her and a hard blush covered all of her face, all the way down her neck, she knew them both. She knew Gustaf most, she'd....Clover had touched herself to photos of him, posters she had as a teen, she'd not known his name then...and till this moment she'd forgotten it outright

Gustaf smiled slightly "Ah...you know of my work?" he asked hopefully "I um...I may have asked Shelley to send you a few headshots, but I think she may have been too embarrassed" he admitted shyly.

"Oh uh no I never...Shelley didn't not...I mean she didn't ever send me anything like that..." Her breathing picked up as she remembered how in love with him she'd been how badly she'd wanted to be under him, tears rimmed her eyes as she felt her panties getting damp and prayed he didn't notice...did Upir have the same high senses vampires and weres had? She squeezed her knees together tightly.

Gustaf did notice, but he didn't say anything "Would you like to pull over and...collect yourself for a moment?" He asked, aching to satisfy her desire, though he didn't want to come on too strongly. Her scent was intoxicating, and if he wasn't such a gentleman he might have forced himself upon her due to his desire for her.

Swallowing hard she pulled over into an empty parking lot, her hand to her chest as she cranked her ac. "I-I am sorry I just need a moment... too...too...calm down" She panted, telling her self to calm down and stop being so vulgar, this was improper, in her head she saw herself moaning his name, his fingers tangled in her hair his lips on her neck, he was buried inside her, her tightly shut eyes were glowing brightly, her forehead resting on the steering wheel, her voice desperate for him in her mind, she didn't realize she was groaning for him in real life. "Gustaf..."

Gustaf shifted closer to her, kissing her cheek and brushing his hand along her knee gently. He knew she wasn't intending to groan out loud, but he couldn't bring himself to stop...he desired her, and it was clear the feeling was mutual.

All at once Clover, red faced and glassy eyed had her arms around his neck, her lips crushed to his, she was completely beside herself with need, her lower half swollen and aching for him his touch. "Gustaf...Gustaf I'm sorry I swear I'm not like this" She moaned, swallowing thickly pressing her lips to his again, swallowing his groans. "I can't help myself forgive me"

Gustaf chuckled a little "There is nothing to forgive my love" he answered easily, kissing her passionately as he tugged her into his lap, pressing her against the dashboard and grinding against her slowly. He knew they couldn't go all the way in this alley, but damn if he wasn't gonna make her feel amazing.

"Gustaf!" She gasped sharply, her skirt riding up as he settled between her thighs, his bulge right against her wet panties, rutting the slicked fabric over her aching core. "Please, Jesus Christ, Gustaf please" Her fingers laced with his again, clutching his right hand while her other arm wrapped around his neck. "Your so hard, I need you, god not here" She rambled grinding against him, her thighs aching, her juices were making his crotch wet.

Gustaf kissed her passionately. "Mmm, I know a place we could go...if you do not mind waiting" he purred, stroking his fingers over her neck gently, kissing and nibbling a little bit. "You are so very beautiful, my Clover" He purred.

"We just met..." She whimpered against his lips even as her hips kept urgently rocking into him, her voice rising. "The voices won't be silent..." Clover gasped and bared down harder.

Gustaf smiled softly "I understand. I hear voices as well" He whispered, pressing against her "I know that we've just met but I feel as though I have known you an eternity" he purred "I need you..."

"Oh god...I know you do they tell me...please Gustaf...Gustaf I-" She was starting to panic from how dire her need was, her chest getting tight, the voices wailing in her head, tears falling down her cheeks, pitifully and shamefully she begged him to take her to this place he mentioned, that he'd have to drive, she wasn't stable enough to concentrate on much.

Gustaf kissed her lovingly, shifting her on his lap so he could drive with his arm still around her. He headed toward a small apartment he owned on the outskirts of the city, it was his sanctuary away from Olivia.

Clover buried her face in his neck during the drive, trying severely to collect herself, calm down. "This is illegal..." She whispered, her voice light, nerves filling her, she'd just climbed on him, damn voices... but this had to be some kind of fate thing right? It honestly felt right, like this was what she needed. That they were great for eachother. She'd never had the dead urging her towards someone before. And honestly who got to be with the person they dreamed of as a teen?! She just needed to not panic.

Gustaf smiled softly "the cops in this town are idiots, they'll never even notice" he grinned a bit, driving slowly, taking his time, and kissing her cheek lightly every now and again, parking in front of the apartment complex of his private sanctuary


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDING MORE TO THIS CHAPTER

\---Gustaf’s Secret Apartment---

Climbing out of the car and looking around Clover ran her fingers through her hair, "Gustaf?" She mumbled, shyly holding out her hand.

Gustaf smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, leading her to his apartment door, opening it up and inviting her inside "after you" he cooed with a gentle smile.

"Thank you..." Biting her lip she brushed past him into the apartment, the space was clean but chaotic, there was much to look at and all of it different, speaking to compulsive action, a mind always turning, small inventions, books everywhere, shimmering orbs of blown or shaped glass. Dowsing crystals, even a few geode's in the windows. Two shelves lined with odd little cubes and disks of all shapes. "What are those things?" She was very curious, they were varied colors.

Gustaf tilted his head "Oh! These are fidget toys!" he giggled excitedly, moving to show her how each of them worked "they're something to do with my hands while I'm focusing on other things, so that I don't get restless" he explained.

A bright grin lit her face when he showed them off, the way each part of it did something was mesmerizing, and there were ones that spun a few clearly glowed in the dark. "These are fantastic! Where do you get them? It'd be great to have when I'm waiting for paint to dry or in boring meetings. I loooooathe small talk. Don't ask me about the weather. Look out side!"

Gustaf giggled a little "You can buy em online, there are also a few stores that sell them" he said honestly. "Small talk is TERRIBLE, I agree' He smiled and juggled a few of the fidget toys before he sat down in a chair "You can have any of these you want. I have a ton" he admitted with a grin

"Eh? Oh..." She grinned shyly, watching him and his long legs eating up the space in the chair, the ways his knees fell apart, like he was inviting her in, color rose in her cheeks once more and Clover felt herself getting warm all over, tension coiling in her belly, her chest ached, he was so beautiful, so easy to be around, the tenderness of his soul...she couldn't resist him. He belonged to her. Mine. He's Mine.

Gustaf smiled warmly, motioning for her to join him, smirking a bit as he could tell she was getting warm, her body flushing beautifully. "Mmm, you are so beautiful" he purred, his eyes darkening with lust.

Swallowing thickly, Clover went to him, drawn in by all that he was, her heart thrumming, as she became more needy, the sound of him his rhythm, with out thinking she undid the eye hook and zipper of her skirt letting it drop to the floor before mounting his lap. "I'm nervous...but I can't...resist you" Her pupils were blown and she was wet all over again, shaking lightly.

Gustaf smiled adoringly "I can't resist you either" he purred opening his pants and kissing her sweetly, nuzzling her as his hands moved to grope and squeeze her ass gently.

"Gustaf... Jesus Christ...That doesn't...that is not going to fit in me..." She blushed, the heat pouring off him was intense, she could feel it through her panties, feel the weight of his member, shivering she reached out, lightly touching the length of him, the pads of her fingers running along the tip.

Gustaf smiled, moaning softly at her touch "Mmm, I'm sure it will, as wet as you are" he teased her a little, kissing Clover a little deeper, pressing against her slowly, his hand brushing between her legs gently.

Clover gasped, jumping a little at his touch, her pulse racing, pressing her lips to his she rocked into his hands. "Gustaf, please... Please touch me" She whimpered, grasping fistfuls of his shirt, anything to ground herself.

Gustaf couldn't help himself. He absolutely had to touch her, had to feel her, so when she asked for it, he did as she asked, slipping his hand into her panties slowly, kissing Clover hungrily while he teased his fingers into her gently.

Her body lurched into his, the cry torn from her lips inhuman, near to being a wail, it startled he, eyes rolling, head dropping back, calling out his name again

Gustaf smiled adoringly, "Would you please undress for me my beauty?" He made the request as he sped up his fingers, teasing her clit, anything to make her cry out again "I'm going to make you feel amazing" Gustaf chuckled, kissing her again as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her.

Clover shook her head, grabbing at his hand and holding him still as she panted and whimpered. "C-can't if you keep touching me!" She gasped, trembling all over, gulping, once she was calm enough to think she got up on shaky legs and slowly took her top off, revealing her plain bra that matched her panties, looking at the floor she unhooked her bra slowly slipping it off, her breast tingling in the cooler air of the room.

Gustaf's eyes darkened with lust, standing and pulling her into a passionate kiss, his hands caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he cupped and caressed them gently. He was naked in the blink of an eye, and kissed her roughly, lifting Clover to carry her to his bed.

"Gustaf!" She gasped into the hard kisses, her hands against his chest as he laid her in the bed, "...You're body...Is more then I ever imagined...much improved with age" She flushed hotly, her fingers brushing over his nipples.

At that Gustaf blushed a bit, grinning as he pressed against her slowly "And I am all yours my Clover" He purred, caressing her skin, kissing and licking at her breasts gently.  
Her body arched into him, cries and whimpers escaping her, she was worked up, tension through out her whole body, pleasurable and maddening. "My Gustaf...I can't stop shaking" She admitted, ashamed of her inexperience.

Gustaf smiled softly "Shh, shh, relax darling" He whispered, kissing Clover tenderly. "Just relax and focus on me..." Gustaf added while he slowly entered her, a little deeper and he felt resistance, taking his time to make sure he didn't hurt her, Gustaf had to plunge a little roughly to get past it.

A few tears blurred her vision at the stab of pain from giving up her virginity, a trickle of blood slipping out, after a few minutes of Gustaf’s kisses and gentle touches, the pain ebbed into a strange and pleasing sensation of being very full.

Gustaf took his time, making sure to draw it all out as he didn't want to hurt her, so he gently caressed and kissed her, his hips moving slowly, paying attention to her sounds, her body “Christ, yes...you feel fantastic Clover, my beauty" He purred.

A few times his hips bucked harder, deeper in to his beautiful Clover, his lips on hers, hands exploring, he encouraged her, praised Clover between groans, her voice was a drug, her body perfection, the whispers in his mind spurred him on, but her kept his focus on her. Gustaf adored the way she cried out his name, the pretty moans and ways she whimpered. 

“You’re so beautiful, My Clover, so lovely, taking me so well my darling” He groaned, plunging inside her faster when she begged, only for a moment or two though, the tears in her eyes making him aware he’d gone to hard, so carefully he slowed down again. 

Gustaf's name tumbled from her lips over and over, hands gripping his back tightly. "Gustaf... Please!" She sobbed. "You're cock... it's massive" She blushed, he felt so good inside her, Clover would do anything to make sure he didn’t stop, her body arching into his, their voices, the moans and whimpers, the breathless sighs of need for each-other, the vulgar slapping of their bodies together.

Gustaf groaned, kissing Clover passionately, his fangs showing a bit as he thrust into her deep and hard "Yes, yes my beauty...It is all yours as well. I am yours" He purred, kissing Clover with need and intensity the likes of which he’d never known before her.

Clover whimpered and moaned her body moving into his, "Please God's, don't stop... I need it, I need you!" Her insides tensed and rushed with pleasure, her quim clenching around him, her juices flowing, making the slide of him faster, deeper.

"Mmm, I won't stop pretty girl, I promise" Gustaf groaned, need filling his voice, working his hips deep and hard into Clover. He felt himself slowly reaching his peak, worried that he’d cum before her and ruin it, he held her tightly, moving with her body and sliding his hand down to tease her clit, wanting to bring her over the brink of ecstasy,

More pleasure flooded her as Gustaf teased her clit, making her squeal and tense beneath him "Oh, oh, oh...mm! Gustaf..." Clover blushed deeply her legs wrapped around his hips tightly.

Gustaf groaned "Mmm, I have never felt this way with anyone before" He admitted, cheeks red, fucking into her eagerly while he moved to suck and lick at her breasts, teasing her clit at the same time.

"Gustaf!" She screamed tensing harshly as pleasure exploded through her body, her pussy clenching tightly around him, throbbing and pulsing as she sobbed in ecstasy. "GUSTAF!" Her body was a mess as was her mind utterly blown away by the pleasure.

Gustaf couldn't help himself, he came hard into her with a loud cry of her name. He filled her full of his cum, groaning as he held her tightly "My Clover!" He groaned, shivers wracking him, tendrils of pleasure slithering all along his spine.

"Oh...oh my gods...I feel your cum in me" She gasped, "It's so hot..." Clover panted, her hands cupping the back of his neck, holding him close to her.

"This is far more amazing... than even my wildest dreams" He teased, a little manic giggle leaving him, kissing Clover sweetly "I am yours" Gustaf whispered, blushing a little as he heard the voices in his head echo the statement.

"I-I'm yours..." Clover blushed, whimpering when he slid from her, embarrassed by the blood and cum oozing out of her. "I need a towel..."

Gustaf chuckled a little "I have plenty. One moment" he got up and got a towel, moving to help clean her up, kissing her sweetly as he did so.

Blushing and jumping a bit Clover gasped. "I'm a little sore... You're very large..." She blushed, pulling the blankets over herself, truthfully she wanted more of him, but she was aching.

Gustaf smiled warmly, kissing her again as he slowly settled onto the bed next to her, snuggling in a little. "Oh my, my...in a good way I would hope?" He blushed, his voice breaking a little as he giggled, tenderly kissing her yet again.

"I would dare say it's very good." Clover whimpered into the kiss, nuzzling Gustaf shyly. "I never knew I could feel so wonderful...Did...did you enjoy it?"

Gustaf grinned and nodded "Very much so my beauty" He nuzzled Clover happily, "I would dare say we should do that a bit more often." Gustaf added playfully, hopefully.

Clover hid her face giggling. "I won't say no... I... I want to... again and again, the way you felt inside me..." She moaned kissing him deeply, rough like in the car

Gustaf smiled at that, pressing his lips to hers eagerly, tugging her closer "Mmm...any time you desire me I am yours" He promised with a smile.

"Gustaf...Take me again, I need you" Clover groaned hungrily, throwing her leg over his lap as she pressed him to his back, biting her lip as she tried carefully to stroke his cock.

Gustaf moaned softly "mmm, I love that idea. Would you like to ride me my beauty?" He inquired, shifting a little so his cock eagerly rubbed against her pussy slowly.

"Yes. Mmm I want to try" Clover gasped rocking her hips to slide her folds along his length, marveling at how hard he was once again, his tip nudging her clit had her panting and whimpering as she teased him.


End file.
